


A Super way to sell a power suit

by nanialbee9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, supercorp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanialbee9/pseuds/nanialbee9
Summary: From anonymousTumblr prompt:Supercorp where kara hints that she loves when Lena waers suits and continuously tries to be sneaky in getting her to wear them. I think it would be adorable if it was set before they are dating but honestly do whatever you think is better😇😇❤️❤️❤️❤️
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 307





	A Super way to sell a power suit

“You’re wearing a dress”.

It’s not a question, but a statement that comes out of Kara’s disappointed? outraged? mouth. So Lena frowns down at her very sexy, very expensive designer dress.

“Yes?”

“Huh”

“What...” _the fuck?_

Lena looks down again. And, she’s sorry, but she actually looks pretty damn good in this dress. She spent the better part of her before-bed-routine thinking about what she would wear today. And she specifically selected this dress because of how well it hugs her figure and because of the color. Because Kara, _herself_ , has told Lena time and again how good she looks in this color. How pretty her eyes shine next to it. So, yes, what the fuck?

“Nothing just... Nothing. You look gorgeous!” But Kara is frowning. No, _pouting_. And Lena knows she’s not an expert on Kryptonian culture or social etiquette. But she knows this Kryptonian very well. And Kara is upset because Lena is wearing this dress.

“I could change?...” With no superpowers, Lena just saw a flash of hope in Kara’s eyes. She’s sure of it. Before:

“No! No? No, no. Lena, you look amazing. I’m sorry. I guess I’m just tired”

“Are you all right?” Now she’s worried. Maybe Supergirl had some sort of top-secret mission.

“No. Yes, I’m fine. Just... It’s nothing. Promise.” And, finally, she smiles a genuine smile. A Lena smile. One that Lena can’t help but return, despite being a bit confused about her friend's behavior.

“Very well. Shall we?”

“Of course!”

And off they go. They’ll be joining the rest of the group at the new and improved alien bar. M’gann’s alien bar. It’s a sort of inauguration, but a more private one, before the grand opening they’re planning for next week. Lena is delighted that her dark chapter with Kara is in the past. They both worked really hard to mend their relationship and themselves. Years of traumas definitely influenced the terrible outcome. But neither could avoid their responsibility nor blame it all on their respective pasts. Therapy and hard work from them both have not only reanimated their friendship, but Lena would dare say it’s better than ever. They are better than ever, So much so that Lena is hopeful for more. She’ knows Kara feels the same. But they’re cautious of not rushing into anything.

It’s _why_ she thought so hard on her outfit for the celebration tonight. She’s supposed to be wooing Kara and instead she, apparently, disappointed.

“Do you think I’m overdressed?” Lena asks, just to try and see if she can figure out what the deal is. Because Kara herself is looking very fine in her own dress. Her lovely hair curled up in a simple but fancy bun, exposing her strong neck, which makes Lena wish she was a vampire, so she could sink her teeth in it.

“What? No! Lena! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude before. You look beautiful and perfect, as usual.” At Lena’s raising eyebrow she keeps going, a tad nervous. “I just thought you, uh, would maybe wear a suit? I mean, you, ah, you said they’re more comfortable, and I want you to be comfortable. Because it’s a celebration between friends! So you should be as comfy as possible, right?” And she lets out that adorable nervous little giggle she does, that never fails to make Lena smirk (or smile... or melt)

“Huh. Well, I didn’t even think about a suit for the occasion. I usually wear them for business. You know, intimidating CEO and all.” Lena teases, hoping to lighten the mood and move on but, oh. Kara is blushing?

“Yeah” Is a breath more than speech. And Lena’s brain is working at a speed that would leave Barry behind. But they’re here. They have arrived at the bar, and she has to let it go. For now. The best thing about M’gann’s bar is that it serves alien alcohol. Which was exciting before. But now? Now she’s eager to get in and let a couple of hours pass.

A couple of hours had passed and Kara is wonderfully tipsy. Most of them are, actually. But Lena had a new goal in mind for the night, so she refrained from consuming too much, or too fast. She’s watching Kara like a hawk because she doesn’t want the alien to get drunk. Her blue eyes are just barely glassed, her cheeks tinted the prettiest pink, and she can’t seem to be able to stop smiling. Or giggling.

They have sung, they have danced, laughed, and eaten. Now, Lena knows, they’re close to ending the night. They have spread in little groups, conversing. So she waits for the moment Nia leaves Kara to go in search of Brainy to sit next to her.

“Hello, darling.”

“Lena!” Kara beams at her. Lena wants to kiss her.

“Enjoying yourself?” Kara nods and lets her eyes roam over Lena’s whole body. “Enjoying the view?” She tries, because, why not?

“Yeah”

“I thought you didn’t like this outfit”

“What? No! I love it! You look so pretty!”

“Huh. I don’t know. You seemed disappointed I didn’t wear a suit?”

“Yeah.” Kara exhales and looks down at Lena’s body again. “You look so sexy in your suits”

“Is that so?”

“Uh-huh. So badass. And sexy. Did I mention how sexy you look in your suits?”

“You did” Lena's smile is so big she’s worried she might dislocate her jaw. “I wish I knew before how much you wanted to see me in them.”

“Why?”

“Eyes up here, Supergirl.”

“Uh... sorry”

“See? You can’t see my breasts as well in a three-piece suit.”

“So much sexy”

“The dress or the suit?”

“The suit! Always the suit, Lena. So sexy”

“God I want to kiss you” And, oh, Lena did not want to say that out loud. At least not here or now. But now Kara is looking her in the eye. Her smile is so bright, it could probably recharge her Kryptonian cells.

“Yeah?” At Lena’s nod, she confesses: “I want to kiss you, too. I want to kiss you all the time. Especially when you’re wearing a suit.”

And that’s it. Lena takes Kara’s face in her hands as if she’s made of glass instead of being one of the most powerful creatures on Earth, and kisses her senseless. Or she would if it weren’t for a pointed clearing of a throat, right behind her.

“Come on, Luthor! Really? You’re going to kiss my little sister on a bar for the first time?” And Lena leans back, not letting go of Kara’s face, closing her eyes to savor the fact that she kissed her. She did. And it was all she ever thought it would be. But better. So Alex’s purposed dig is not going to ruin this for her. Kara, however...

“Alex! Go away! Don’t you have a girlfriend to kiss yourself?”

“Oh, you think I’m not going to take the chance to annoy you guys on your first kiss? What kind of big sister do you take me for?” And Lena chances a look at Alex over her shoulder because she doesn’t sound drunk at all. Not even tipsy. And Lena’s glare softens when she thinks of Kara worrying over her sister's drinking problem. Thinks of how much Alex has worked on her own issues. And of how much the fact that both Danvers sisters had worked so hard on themselves has made their bond all the stronger.

“The best sister!” Kara says, solemn, not a hint of tease in her voice. And then is Alex softening. And Lena is so grateful that Kara has this. That she worked on fixing things with Alex, too. Because she could not get in between these two. 

“Come on, you dorks. We’re all leaving.”

And yes, there’s only the three of them inside. The place looks kind of tidy. Which, when did that happen? So, they gather their things and get outside with the rest. 

“You’ll take her?” Alex asks Lena once they have all shared good-bye hugs. And Lena turns to see Kara squishing M’Gann, again. Smiles:

“Always”.


End file.
